The Tide Pulls From the Moon
by brandnewx3
Summary: "What water, these killing hands could ever clean."  A song fic based off the song "The Tide Pulls From the Moon" by the musician William Fitzsimmons.


Yes, back with another song fic. This time its about Ian. Varying my reach in character writing.  
><strong><br>Note**: I don't believe Ian killed Ali. This is hypothetical and it pairs so well with the song, I just had to do it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything related to the show or book series. I do not own the song "The Tide Pulls from the Moon" by the musician William Fitzsimmons.

**A big suggestion:** Look up the video for this song on youtube first and listen to it before reading. Its a very beautiful song. In fact, click up my profile and I'll post a link to it there.

* * *

><p><em>So like your <em>  
><em>Father in the face and blood<em>

You never wanted to become your father. But you have. You are him in every sense of his abusiveness. And it didn't help that you were his spitting image.

_Terrified and cold_

When you were a child, you feared his abusive reign and you hid from his hand. Your mother, however, wasn't as lucky.

_And whispers _  
><em>The coming of a cleansing flood <em>  
><em>For you<em>

And though you were mournful for your mother's life, her death came as a relief. You were finally free of that devil of a man.

_You hide your _  
><em>Filthy hands from all of us<em>

But his devilish deeds live inside you. You wish it would have died along with your mother, but how could it? It was in your blood.

_Still unseen and tied_

You had become the man you hated the most. A murderer.

_What water_  
><em>These killing hands could ever clean<em>

You wish your soul free and clean of this murderous deed you hath committed. You never meant for it to happen. It was an accident.

_Still you run_

Accident as it maybe, you still hide your involvement in her death. You were petrified of being exposed.

_I want to be changed from _  
><em>The shadow and the tomb<em>

You don't want to be that person any more than you want your father back in your life. You hate him, for what he did. And you don't want to be your father anymore.

_Like water rushing over us _  
><em>The tide pulls from the moon<em>

You want to be new again. You want to start over. To be refreshed. You want the tide to cleanse you of your sins like holy water. You don't want this fear, this black cloud, to burden you; hanging above your head like a dark omen, some mark on your life you'll forever have to live with.

_Your mother_

Your mother, bless her innocent soul, was a saint. She would no doubt, be very disappointed in you. You've always hated letting her down.

_The passing of a silver ring_

You were left her ring. No, not her wedding ring. You pawned that shit right after you got it. But her mother's ring, passed down to her through generations. It was the most dearest and prized item she held. Her great-great grandmother's wedding ring. Of which you gave to Melissa. _Melissa_, you thought. She doesn't deserve what you put her through. You don't deserve her. She deserves better than anything you could give her. Especially your history.

_Oversized and cold_

Your stoic attitude was enough to make her leave half the time. But she knew you might have had some kind of contact with Alison, the night of her 'disappearance'. You persuaded to her your innocence and convinced her to be your alibi.  
>You then married her.<p>

_This specter _  
><em>Will walk the halls of every seed <em>  
><em>From you<em>

She then found out she was pregnant. Your emotions were definitely mixed. You never wanted to have children, afraid of doing the same to him or her, what your father did to you. You wanted to spare any children from having your name, your history, your blood.

_I want to be changed from _  
><em>The shadow and the tomb<em>

You want to be changed. To be free. Free as the wind, leaves blowing off this cliff. _Just do it, its for the best, for everyone._You told yourself, you had no more fear.

_Like water rushing over us _  
><em>The tide pulls from the moon<em>

You were free. This guilt, this secret will never burden you or anyone else again.

_The tide pulls from the moon_  
><em>The tide pulls from the moon.<em>


End file.
